Remembering her name
by brookeljames
Summary: "if I remember your name will you let me take you out?" "You're not going to remember my name" Quinn shrugged "If I have something to remember it for I'm sure I will remember it" /one-shot\


Quinn was bored. She was bored of the same old people in this bar. Bored of watching Brittany and Santana macing on each other over the other side of the table. Bored of this small town.

Quinn yawned and stretched_ 'accidently'_ kicking Santana's leg under the table gaining her glare "Accident" the pink haired girl grinned.

"Why don't you just go fuck some girl and leave Britt and I alone"

"Santana!" Brittany snapped, lifting her eyebrows at Santana.

"Sorry" the Latina mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Whipped" Quinn coughed before gaining around the room again noticing a girl sitting up at the bar. She had her back to Quinn but Quinn knew she was new here "Be right back" Quinn mumbled but the other girls weren't listening. Quinn got out of her seat and walked over to the bar, leaning against to next to the girl "Hey, you look familiar. Ooh yea, you were in my dreams last night"

The girl turned, arching an eyebrow at Quinn "That's the best you got?"

Quinn frowned. This girl actually _was_ familiar "You actually are familiar"

The brunette just grinned, turning back to her drink.

"Seriously, where do I know you from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I think you do. What's your name?"

The girl grinned turning around in her seat to look at Quinn "You really don't remember me do you?"

Quinn shook her head, staring into the girls brown eyes "I should though. I know I should"

"I look a little different"

"Your eyes"

"Huh?"

"I remember your eyes. Tell me your name?"

The girl smiled a little. Shaking her head "I've gotta go"

Quinn frowned, grabbing lightly on to the girls arm when he went to walk away "One; your purse" Quinn nodded her head towards the purse still sat on the seat "And two; if I remember your name will you let me take you out?"

"You're not going to remember my name"

Quinn shrugged "If I have something to remember it for I'm sure I will remember it"

"Fine. But how am I supposed to know what you've guessed it?"

"It's a small town, browneyes. I guarantee I'll see you at least once a day"

"I'm only in town for two weeks"

"I'll remember by then"

"Sure you will. See you around Pocket"

Quinn blinked, watching the girl leave. She hadn't been called Pocket since elementary school.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know" Quinn breathed still staring at the door the girl had just left through "But I'm going to remember" Quinn hit Santana's arm lightly as a way of saying goodbye before leaving the bar.

"Do you know who she was?"

Brittany shook her head "never seen her before in my life"

"We should probably get going to"

"Why?"

"Quinn's our ride"

* * *

_Day one;_

Quinn yawned as she walked into seven-eleven. She needed a slushie and she needed one now.

"Usually Fabray?" the boy behind the desk, Puck, asked and Quinn nodded.

"Of course, Puckerman"

"Late night?"

"Uhuh, but not for the reason you're thinking"

"So it wasn't because of a girl"

"It was. But not like that. Just thinking"

Puck placed the slushie in front of Quinn an frowned down at the girl "_Thinking_?"

"Yup. I'll see you later, dude"

"Hum, yea bye"

Quinn walked out of the store, taking a long drinking out of the cup.

"Maybe you were right about seeing each other everyday"

Quinn jumped, turning the see the brunette standing there "It's a small town. After a while you get bored of the same old faces"

"I don't think I would get bored of seeing your face everyday"

Quinn grinned "Sophie?"

"Not even close" the girl mumbled before turning on her heels and heading inside the store.

* * *

_Day two;_

"Quinn!" a voice yelled jolting Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" the girl mumbled, focusing on Puck.

"When we play catch you normal, you know, throw the ball back" the boy said taking the ball from Quinn.

"Sorry, be right back" Quinn began walking over to the bench where the brunette girl sat reading her book "Kate"

"Way off" she mumbled, not even looking up from her book.

Quinn rolled her eyes, turning and walking back over to Puck.

* * *

_Day three;_

Quinn walked into Starbucks just as the brunette girl was leaving, almost getting a shirt full of coffee

"Sorry"

"If only I'd been here a few minutes earlier I would of heard your name"

"Wouldn't have mattered" the girl said showing Quinn her cup that just said_ 'Yorker'_

"Yorker?"

"I live in New York"

"Really? Beyond lucky"

The girl just smiled "If you hate this place so much, leave"

"I'm thinking about it"

"You should. Small towns are cute but you could make a lot of yourself in somewhere like New York"

"Abbi?"

The girls smile falters slightly and she shook her head "Gotta go"

* * *

_Day four;_

Quinn didn't think she was going to see the brunette at all that day considering it was ten at night but couldn't help but smile when she walked into Wal-Mart and the girl was at the cash desk "And here was me thinking I was going to see you at all today"

"Sorry, I was busy"

Quinn frowned, noticing the expressing on the other girls face "Are you ok?"

"Fine" she said smiling at Quinn as she paying the cashier.

"Amber"

The girl sighed "No" she mumbled, grabbing her bags and leaving the store.

* * *

_Day five;_

Quinn was driving over to Brittany's when she passed the brunette girl lying on the grass tanning "Ahyo New York" Quinn called out in her horrible New York accent.

"What?" the girl said not movie to look at Quinn.

"Lauren" Quinn waiting for an answer but didn't get one "I'll take that as a no" Quinn mumbled to herself, driving towards Brittany's again.

* * *

_Day six;_

Quinn was driving over to Brittany's again. Only for the fact that she could possible see New York in that garden again.

The smile was wiped off Quinn's face when she turned onto the street and the girl was shoving stuff into a truck.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, get out of her car and walking over to the brunette

"Home"

"You said two weeks"

"Yea, well be finished everything I've came here to do. So I'll see you around, Pocket" the girl slammed her trunk close and eased round to the drivers seat.

"Hey, hang on!" Quinn snapped but the girl just got into her car "Hey!" Quinn was almost yelling but the brunette still didn't listen and turned on the car, pulling away from the pavement "Rachel, wait!"

The car jumped to a stop and Rachel got out her car "You remembered"

"The night I saw you in the bar actually"

"That was six days ago!"

Quinn just smile sheepishly and shrugged "Ow!" the pink haired girl snapped, holding the arm Rachel had just hit.

"You made me think you'd forgotten!" Rachel growled hitting Quinn on the arm over and over

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled, managing to get her arms around Rachel as the girl still tried to hit her "Sorry. At first I didn't remember. I knew your eyes, I'll never forget those eyes. But then you called me Pocket. No one has called me pocket since, like, half way through elementary school when you left. That night I had a dream about the time we promise never to forget each other. You promised you never forget my blonde hair and I promised I'd never forget your name"

"Which you did"

"I did. For like two hours though"

"Why did you pretend not to remember?"Rachel mumbled, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Seeing you brought back all these feelings. It scared me"

"You're the reason I came here" Rachel whispered against Quinn's chest "Well to see my dads to I guess but mostly I hoped to see you. See how you were doing"

"The last time I saw you was what?"

"We were nine"

"Twelve years ago" Quinn breathed a if she was trying to believe it herself "Twelve fucking years and you still make my heart race"

Rachel smiled against Quinn's chest "I thought about you so much in New York"

"Please don't leave. Not yet"

Rachel pulled back to look at Quinn "I won't, I have something to stay here for now"

Quinn grinned "Still no one has ever kissed me like you did that day you left"

"How about I try and top that?"

"Challenge accepted, Bambi"

"You even remember that?"

"Of course I do. You were horrible on that ice"

Rachel smiled, running her hands lightly through Quinn's hair "Pink?"

"I'm changing it back soon"

"Good"

Quinn just hummed in agreement, pressing her lips onto Rachel's letting the girl pull her closer.

Rachel fisted Quinn's jacket, biting down on her lips making Quinn gasp lowly. The brunette took this opportunity to push her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

"Ho..." Quinn squeaked, coughing to correct her voice "Hollycrap"

"Topped it?" Rachel breathed, looking up at Quinn.

Quinn shook her head "That kiss was our first kiss. Nothing you or anyone else does could top it"

Rachel smiled "Come back to New York with me"

"What?"

"New York. You said you were thinking about leaving anyway. What better time than now plus I am offering you a place to stay and maybe a job"

"You're seriously? You want me to movie to New York with you?"

"Yea, I don't think I could leave you again"

Quinn licked her lips and nodded "Yea ok, I've got nothing here for me anyway. Well apart from Santana, Brittany and Puck but I would rather leave with you"

"Yea?" Rachel grinned when Quinn nodded, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into a hug "You'll love New York, it's cold though"

"Then you can just keep me warm" Quinn mumbled pulling her hands into the front pocket of Rachel's hooded sweeter like she did when they were kids.

"If I hadn't left do you think we would have gotten together"

"Definitely. But that doesn't matter. Not now that we're here, now. Together"

"We should go tell your mom that you're leaving"

"My mom isn't here anymore. I've shared a flat with Santana since the end of high school"

"Where's your mom? And will Santana be ok on her own?"

"She'll just ask Britt to move in. My mom left, she didn't really like the fact is was gay"

"And you're ok with that"

Quinn shrugged "Had to be"

Rachel nodded "Lets go talk to Santana"

"Can't that wait? I've gone over a decade without those lips"

"Yea it can wait"

"Well repark that car and meet me inside"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Quinn smiled as Rachel rushed over to the drivers side door, she had the girl she'd pretty much been in love with since forever back. For the fist time in awhile Quinn had a reason to smile.


End file.
